herofandomcom-20200223-history
Augusus (Psychonauts)
Augustus Aquato (also known as Augustus) is Razputin's father and also part of the circus that Raz grew up in. Throughout most of the story, he's faceless and it's only known that Razputin doesn't want to go back home when Milla Vodello says she will call him to pick him up. At first, Raz believes that he hates him for being a psychic, but it turned out that he actually loves him and what Raz believed about him turned out to be a misunderstanding: His reason why he tries to distract him from his psychic-related powers is to protect him from those who despise their family as their powers would also bring them more enemies. He was voiced by Armin Shimerman. History Background Because Galochios' family cursed Aquato families to die in water during their constant conflict, Augustus was worried about his son's safety, which drove him to push Raz into constantly practicing difficult acrobatics in an attempt to distract his son from his powers. Unfortunately, this led Raz to believe that his father hates him for having psychic abilities even though he suspects his father is a psychic due to the fact that said powers run in genetics. In truth, he really doesn't hate psychics and his training for his son was to help him control his powers as well as out of concern that Galochios would recognized him as the worst threat to their existence. Unfortunately, his actions led Raz to leave the circus. The remorseful Augustus realized that he had gone too far and used his psychic powers to search for his son. Reconciliation and Aiding Raz in Final Battle By the time he managed to learn his son's location, he learned (presumably from Ford Cruller) that Raz and his fellow psychonauts previously fought against Oleander with his Brain Tank and that the fight forced Raz to sneeze his brain out from his body and put it onto said tank to mentally fight Oleander and stop the tank's rampage. Knowing that Raz may not able to stand a chance because Oleander's terrible childhood would create some kind of twisted mental world that Raz would enter, he projected his mind onto Raz's brain, and discovered that the result of the combined mental world between Raz and Oleander was Meat Circus, a twisted combination of butcher shop and the circus based on their childhood memories. Here, just as he reunites with his son, Augustus discovered that Raz's misguided opinion about him created a twisted manifestation of himself (a green, tattered madman who absolutely loathes psychics) in that world. The dismayed Augustus then revealed that how they were reunited was he used his hidden psychic powers both to enter his mind and track him down, right before blasting his twisted false counterpart. Raz then demanded an explanation about their relationship and his treatment toward him, and Augustus revealed that he wanted him to be safe from those whom despise his family as they have attracted many enemies due to their gifts rather than to discourage him. After they reconcile, Augustus realizes that their situations is a lot worse than he imagined: Because the Mental World was based on both Oleander's terrible childhood memories about his father and Raz's memories about his former misguided hatred against Augustus, the manifestations of both Raz and Oleander's negative feelings on their fathers would merge as an abomination. Said abomination appears, and with no time to waste, Augustus and Raz combined their powers to destroy it, causing a vortex that they barely avoided. Aftermath With the abomination's destruction, both of them managed to ease Oleander's pain over his past as they returned to the real world. When Razputin awakens in the real world, he is not only surrounded by his fellow Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp members, but also Augustus. Augustus even watches Raz being promoted as the new psychonaut. Later, at the end of the game, when hearing about the disappearance of Lili's father, Truman Zanotto, he knew that Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp needs Raz's help. So, he allowed him to leave for the rescue. Category:Parents Category:Mentor Category:Psychics Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Articles under construction Category:Elderly Category:Male